Seo Yuhui
Seo Yuhui 'is a Unique Ranker and the Daughter of Luxuria, otherwise known as the Executor representing the Goddess Luxuria. Prior to the beginning of the story she retired from active duty however recently returned to the Lost Paradise. Appearance "''From her long, smoothly-arching eyelashes; from her hair that cascaded down to her waist like a waterfall; from her scarlet lips that sported the inviting colour of a well-ripened fruit; from her slender shoulders and straight collar bones; and even from her skin glowing in the pale hues of a ripe apricot, as well as her white dress that perfectly suited her.... Most importantly, a wonderful fragrance wafted off from her direction. It was reminiscent of the warm rays of Spring that made one close their eyes and deeply savor the moment." —Chapter 67 Seo Yuhui is what many people would consider the definition of a knockout beauty with some even going as far as to call her the physical manifestation of Luxuria. Other than her beauty, another notable physical trait she possesses is her large bust. Richard Hugo judges her cup size to be 65G and is commonly seen completely entranced by her beauty.Chapter 66 She generally is seen wearing a white, low cut dress that exposes her back which would otherwise categorize her as being cheap or risqué, however the sheer manner she carries herself makes her come across as refined and dignified instead. Personality Seo Yuhui has a kind, caring and gentle motherly-like persona who treats others with equal affection, great generosity and charity. She is also well-known for keeping promises she makes and demonstrates a strong empathy for the weak and finds personal strength in unforgettable, positive memories which push her to live another day. However she also has an equally reputable icy and aloof side to her, a truth evidenced by her well known aliases as the Steel Wall and Ice Queen. Yuhui is decisive in her actions, but will not hesitate to put her foot down when someone attempts to weedle more out of her than they should. However she's not someone who enjoys loneliness by nature and with her amiable personality and stunning appearance, despite her lofty reputation, is quickly able to acquaint and harmonize herself with the company of others. Yuhui alleges herself that in the past she was not as kind as she was now, with a irascible pride and poor personality, making someone worry about her because of it. She reflects upon this past of hers as a great sin she has committed. History Seo Yuhui was first mentioned in Chapter 66, by her title in passing, Edward Dylan having received speculative information from Taciana Cinzia that she may be returning to Paradise. Her first actual appearance is in Chapter 67 outside the Sinyoung headquarters, in a small alleyway next to her store, the Teahouse of the Winds and Fairies, when she went to politely inform Seol Jihu that it was forbidden to smoke there. When Seol first sees her himself, he initially mistakes her for Yoo Seonhwa but realises her aura was slightly different. If he had to put a word to it, Seol described it as more of a mature air. Yuhui herself also demostrates a peculiar surprise when she sees Seol himself. Powers & Abilities As a Unique Ranker and the Executor of Luxuria, Seo Yuhui can be considered the be all end all among healing-type Priests. During the Banquet although she was restricted to the abilities of a High Ranker, she was still able to protect Seol Jihu from an Orc Champion's one-on-one onslaught, who are known to be the elite bodyguards of the Orc Lord which rivals a Unique Ranker in power. Due to performing a ritual to save Seol Jihu's life most of her ablities are sealed, and is only comparable to a Level 1 or 2 Priestess. She is also incredibly skilled at cooking. Spells *'''Vitale Resurgens: An Ancient-grade spell that manifests as a glowing, fist-sized green orb and possesses a extremely powerful healing ability capable of restoring the vitality of Seol who was exhausted by the auras of the Seven Gods to peak condition. *'Wide Area Primo Auxilium - Wings of Salvation:' A wide area healing spell. Upon activating this spell, holy wings appear on Seo Yuhui's back, feathers fly from the wings and heal all the injured in the area. The feathers close wounds, relieve pain, stabilize the patient's body and mind and help supply blood to the patient. *'''Wide Area Buff / Debuff - Stellar Requiem: '''Countless stats appear on the sky and fall the ground, after which they spread in a circular motion to dye to ground in white. Those hit by the stars had their bodies melt. Trivia *She is so far only one of two people, who the General Observation ability of the Nine Eyes was incapable of working onChapter 67, the other being Taciana Cinzia.Chapter 143 *Despite being the apostle of the Luxuria, the goddess of Lust, other than her class, title and defining beauty, Seo Yuhui is far removed from exhibiting any traits that would normally suggest as such. This leaves some people to rumour that she is either withholding it with inhuman patience or secretly quenching it day and night. *She rejected Sung Shihyun outright when he tried to woo her and was consequently earned the reputation and alias as the 'Steel Wall'. *Apparently has a restraining order preventing people from Sinyoung from approaching her. *Her reputation as an unsullied, goddess-like woman is so wide spread that a Level 6 Bishop from the Order of Luxuria suffered from intense culture-shock when he saw Seo Yuhui allowing Seol Jihu to freely approach her and even letting him touch her.Chapter 92 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Earth Category:Priest Category:Executor